Draft 1--Top 100 players
All position players CAN play multiple positions, but only their best is listed. All on a scale of 1-10. Any player can eventually have negative numbers, or get up to 15. The personality is very important. For Batters: Hitting-Power-Fielding-Arm-Speed-Health (Injury Proneness)=Total (out of 60) For Pitchers: Fastball-Break-Changeup-Stamina-Fielding-Health (Injury Proneness)=Total (Out of 60) #Jeff Dice, North Carolina 1B. 10-10-7-7-10-10=54, Reliable. #Horace Cameron, Tennessee LHP. 9-9-9-9-9-9=54, Hardworking. #Von Sandoval, Stanford CF. 10-7.5-8-10-10-8=53.5, Clutch. #Cliff Kosar, RHP. Cal Tech 10-10-8.5-9-7-9=53.5, Aggressive. #Isac Garcia, Cal State Fullerton RF. 10-10-7.5-7-10-9=53.5, Amibitious. #Alex Strong, Louisiana-Lafayette 2B. 8-5.5-10-10-10-10=53.5, Popular. #Roderick Ailward, Florida RHP. 8-9-9-9-9-9=53, Hardworking. #Reggie Whatley, Vanderbilt C. 10-10-10-7-10-6=53, Charismatic. #Will Kantor, Clemson SS. 10-4.5-10-10-10-8.5=53, Intelligent. #Alfredo Comeaux, Texas LHP. 10-8-10-8-7.5-9.5=53, Calm. #Alanso Ramos, UNLV LF. 8-9-9-8.5-8-10=52.5, Unintellegent. #Lyle Brazan, Louisville 3B. 10-10-7-7-8.5-10=52.5, Popular. #Carmelo Hooton, UCLA RHP. 10-10-10-10-10-4=54, Charismatic. #Jason Min, Arizona RHP. 9.5-9-9-9-7-9=52.5, Clutch. #Eric Leslie, Vanderbilt LF. 10-10-7-8-7-10=52, Disliked. #Jim Knaank, Rice RF. 10-4-10-10-10-8=52, Humble. #Garry Calabrese, Clemson RHP. 9-9-9-9-6-10=52, Ambitious. #Julio McGray, Wichita St. SS. 9-6-10-10-10-7=52, Calm. #Margito Pucci, Lousville LHP. 9.5-10-7.5-8-9-9=52, Intelligent. #Chase Vanderpleog, Kentucky 1B. 10-10-10-10-1.5-10=51.5, Clutch. #Rufus Weiss, Georgia 2B. 10-6.5-8-9-9-9=51.5, Popular. #Amos Washington, Indiana RHP. 9.5-6-9.5-8.5-8.5-9.5=51.5, Hardworking. #Buddy Kolbe, Miami (FL) 2B. 8.5-10-9-10-9-5=51.5, Tough. #Marco Still, Oklahoma St. LHP. 6-10-6-10-9.5-10=51.5, Aggressive. #Stuart Speaker, Missouri St. RF. 9.5-10-9-8-7-7.5=51, Charismatic. #Marcelo Lindell, Kent St. CF. 6-3-10-10-10-10=51, Unreliable. #Antonio Spiller, Stanford 2B. 9-9-9-9-9-6=51, Intelligent. #Sebastian Bay, Oregon C. 9-10-8-8-8-8=51, Disliked. #Harvey Labrum, Michigan 3B. 5.5-8-10-10-10-7=50.5, Lazy. #Lewis Wall, Mississippi St. RHP. 1-10-10-10-9-10=50, Popular. #Michael Garris, Virginia 1B. 8.5-10-7.5-7.5-7.5-9=50, Unintelligent. #Henry Ross, Oregon St. LF. 10-10-7-7-7-9=50, Humble. #Earnest Mahlum, Wisconsin RHP. 8-8-8-8-10-8=50, Calm. #Keith McLead, NC State LHP. 10-10-10-3-7-8=50, Ambitious. #Lenny Ferris, South Carolina SS. 8-8-8-8-9-8=49, Aggressive. #Dwayne Chandler, Vanderbilt CF. 9-1-10-10-10-9=49, Hardworking. #Mohamed Mitchell, Cal State Fullerton LHP. 7-7.5-10-10-5-9=48.5, Ambitious. #Joe Avrizu, Tulane 1B. 9-9-9-8-7-6.5=48.5, Lazy. #Wally Greenway, Fresno St. 2B. 8-6-10-8-10-8.5=48.5, Popular. #Tristan Storment, Oregon St. LHP. 8-9.5-8-8-7-8=48.5, Charismatic. #Theodore Fremont, RF. 2-10-10-10-10-9=51, Disliked. #Irvin Cole, Western Carolina SS. 8-8-8-8-8-8=48, Clutch. #Marlon Hunt, Louisiana-Lafayette LF. 6.5-10-8-8-8.5=48, Uninteligent. #Larry Pucker, Tennessee Tech. RHP. 8-10-10-4-7-9=48, Hardworking. #Alfonso Kroh, Liberty 3B. 10-8-3-9-10-7=48, Humble. #Jordan Sandoz, Virginia CF. 8.5-7.5-10-5-10-7=48, Calm. #Rocky Verner, San Diego State LHP. 10-5.5-10-8-6-8=47.5, Aggressive. #Ignacio Lilly, New Mexico 3B. 10-9-5-10-6-7.5=47.5, Popular. #Lynn Sydow, Florida Gulf Coast RHP. 8-8-8-7.5-8-8=47.5, Charismatic. #Austin Keller, USC RF. 7-10-8-8-6-8=47, Intelligent. #Dillon Lagos, Maine LHP. 10-10-8-4-6-9=47, Ambitious. #Collin Foster, Boston College RHP. 7-7-9-8-7-9=47, Reliable. #Cameron Paulson, Missouri St. 1B. 10-10-7.5-6-5-8=46.5, Clutch. #Tony Sczerbia, Wake Forest LHP. 8-8-8-8-6.5-8=46.5, Disliked. #Earnest Winn, Baylor LF. 6-6.5-10-7-7-8=46.5, Humble. #Isy Roberts, North Carolina LHP. 7.5-7.5-7-8-7.5-8.5=46, Calm. #Cory Waldo, Illinois C. 10-4-9-9-7-7=46, Ambition. #Lane Lindsey, Texas Christian RHP. 10-9.5-10-7-5-4=45.5, Aggressive. #Tristan Atkins, Arizona 3B. 8-7.5-7.5-7.5-7.5-7.5=45.5, Lazy. #Hank Josephs, UCLA LHP. 10-3-10-10-3-9=45, Unintelligent. #Grover Wilhelm, LSU SS. 4-4-10-10-9-8=45, Humble. #Justin Jakes, UCONN 2B. 8.5-3-8.5-9-9-7=45, Popular #Benton Shealy, University of British Columbia, RHP. 9-10-8-4-7-8=45, Reliable #Kelvin DeSoto, Ohio St. CF. 7-7-8-8-8-7=45, Intelligent. #Leonard Hayward, Maryland 1B. 10-10-3-4-8-9=44, Clutch. #Christopher Johnson, Virginia Tech LHP. 9.5-6-8-7.5-6.5-8=44.5, Unreliable. #Ty Resser, St. John's RF. 10-8-7-7.5-8-4=44.5, Harkworking. #Kirk Michaels, Purdue C. 7-2-6-7-6-10=44, Ambitious. #Elmer Sommers, California RHP. 9-9-8-9-1-9=44, Charismatic. #Scottie Alvarato, Florida St. 3B. 10-10-4-7-3-10=44, Humble. #Willie Haslam #Lionel Warr #Elvis Thames #Carson Humphrey #Galen Martello #Myron Drinnon #Quinn Hain #Jamel Ryan #Elvis Roscoe #Nickolas Towers #Ike Carpenter # Carlton Pratt #Jessie Wetherbee #Mervin McLendon #Mark Grosse #Rich Veitch #Efrain Sollers #Kirby Saban #Stewart Piehl #Wally Morison #Scott Delavega #Denny Aubry #Osvaldo Costigan #Ken Stark, Colorado St. LHP. 10-10-2-4-5-7=38, Unintelligent. #Truman Blazer #Preston Carstens #Noel Red #Damian Milliner #Johnson Irons #Korey Berry #Zack Dove #Virgil Buck #Yan Champ #Toby McCray #Ilan Nova #Marshall Keyser #Doyle Cocco #Beau Dennis #Kyle Leeman #Edmund Maley #Kendal Brazier #Clyde Recker #Merrill Wheaton #Cliff Harsh #Ramon Carbajal #Albert Amesbury #Jim Hamel #Joshua Schoolcraft #Cary Beggs #Homer Infantino #Aaron Zimmer #Trey Lubbock #Darius Meyer #Russell Montsour #Tanner Deborah #Brian Zepp #Monty Letarte #Branden Yopp #Sebastian Kina #Normand Blackberry #Roderick Holts #Darell Hoffman #Valentin Essex #Antonio Norbert #Ahmad Ball #Avery Pope #Otis McQuiggan #Gary Franklin #Jamie Kettles #Angel Boyd #Ben Pillars #Daren Crab #Elmer Castanzo #Cedrick Lockheart #Gordon McFarling #Lamar Jones #Peter Sylvie #Max Splint #Adam Rochester